do you wanna build a snowman parody
by Pistachio and Marmite Person
Summary: A parody for do you wanna build a snowman.
1. Can you hear the sound of music

Song parody of do you wanna build a snowman

Lisa, can you hear the sound of music?Can you hear cause I can.I bet your in there all lonley with your studies.I bet you need a friend.I get really lonley without don't come out and play?Can you hear the sound of music?The wonderful music? No, I can't Annie. That's just fine.

Can you hear that lovely melody? Or the rather goog jazz? I hope your listening right on and play with me pretty please? I'm getting tired of please come out and play.

Lisa, i 'm sure your is asking where you've say be brave,but I just can' let me in. I think that you now I am lonley, I need you and everybody does you hear the sound of music.


	2. The random song

Elsa, can I have a sandwich, or at least marry this tree.I need to go to the bathroom,look at that stick I think it's really cool. Plus it came from my tree,my favorite one, just let me marry it. Can I please have a sandwich?It doesn't have to be a sandwich. No Anna. OK fine.

Idea by: Morgan Hoff


	3. do you want to play with the minions

Do you wanna play with the minions? Or play with fluffy my unicorn?Why haven't you come out and play anymore? I bet studies are stop for an hour or two? We always played together until the big test you test all day you wanna play with the minions? It can be Dave or Kevin? I to busy Agnes. Bye Margo .


	4. Do you wanna watch the lion king

Do you wanna watch the Lion King? Acunmuttahda. We could invite Simba if you want .I will do what chose .Why don't you play with me anymore or watch movies with me.? Do you wanna watch the Lion King? We don't need any popcorn. No couldv'e been Lord Of The Rings.


	5. Do you want to buy Doritos

Do you want to buy Doritos?Nacho Cheese or Cool Ranch? You can chose the flavor if you want. I like 'em always watched movies like Frozen and ate Doritos but now we don' you want to buy Doritos? It could be Lays if you want some.I'm not hungry Ellise. Bye Cassie.


	6. can you please stay another year

Mr. Jeske, can you please stay another year? The kids are sad you have to leave. Come on stay for next year. We wanna hear "have a cougrar of a day." I don't want Mr. Charles to be our principal. I don't even like his. Can you please stay another year? Just for another ? I have to go ,Rouia. That's just not fair.

You will understand this if you are in Solheim Elementary, Bismarck ,ND


	7. do you wanna be my best friend

Ariel, do you wanna be my best friend. You sound really nice. All my other friends ditched me . Come on. You'll be my BFF. I just hope you won't ditch. Like the others. But look so freindly. Do you wanna be my best friend. Please, just be my friend. Ok, Morgan. Thank you.


	8. do you wanna race with me

Ralph, do you want to race with me? I really need pal. Nobody wants to play me or race with me. I'm feeling kinda down. I really want a buddy to race with me. Just a lap or two? Do you want to race with me? It can be a short race. Not now, Vanellope. I'll run over you with my car.


	9. do you wanna have a party

Hannah, Do you wanna have a party? There will be presents golore. I am getting lonly without you. I'm always here for I 'm waiting for you to come outside. I feel like you've gone on a very long trip. And I can't wait till you come. Do you wanna have a party. It doesn' t have to be a party. Go away, Sally. See ya then.


	10. Do you wanna watch Frozen

Cathy, Do you wanna watch Frozen? Come on, l 'm really bored. You haven't been near me for about a week. It feels like a year! I have a lot of complaints for you. And there about why we don't play. Do you wanna watch Frozen ? Just 1 part of Frozen. Leave, Izzy. That's my complaint.


	11. I don't wanna kill a dragon

Dad, I don't wanna kill a dragon. I really, really can't . When I 'm around them I don't know what to do. I feel like goo. I just can't do it. I know I have to if I wanna be sheif. Well then I just won't be it.

I don't wanna kill a dragon. The big and scary dragons. Go, son. Ok fine


End file.
